The Secret Servant
by Awshum-xx
Summary: Sakura Haruno thinks she's the un luckiest person in the world. She's wrong. When she goes to live her life as a servant something goes horribly wrong and she's in trouble. When she finds a solution and gets in many situations, she finds out a secret. A secret that changes her life for ever, or does it?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys this is my new fan fiction called 'Secret Servant' and I will be updating ASAP and will be taking all comments and flames for notice._

_I will be happy to hear your ides on how to improve the story or just compliments ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and it is a property of Masashi Kishimoto. However I do own some of my OC's in this fan fiction._

_Chapter 1- the introduction_

_My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm 16 years old. Let me introduce myself more. I live in Japan in a foundling hospital. It's the most horrible place y__ou could ever be in. I would rather live in a toilet than a foundling hospital. We all get treated like dirt and all of us have to behave or else we'll get slapped hard on our cheeks. I've only got slapped twice and it really hurt. Once was because I forgot to help the cook bake apple pie and second was because I yelled at our teacher, or as I should say "Boss". Our boss' real name is Karin. Our second punishment is the basement. When I say this to you, you would think that's not so bad but your wrong. We get sent to the basement and apparently its freezing cold down there and it's full of dead rats and so much dust you would get asthma. You're supposed to clean the basement which is so much effort. There is a rumour saying that 2 girls once got sent there and then they died and never came out. I have never been sent to the basement and if I do I would run away from the hospital the next day but it must take long because there are gates all around the hospital. When you're 16 or sometimes 15 you get sent out of the hospital and be a real servant as your future job. It's horrible being a servant! I'm leaving today which is a relief! I put my new clothes on and put on a smile. I was going out of the hospital and never coming back. I made friends at the hospital though. They were called: Ino, Ten ten, Hinata and Temari. They were all great at working with eachother. We gossip about the boys in this hospital sometimes. Hinata seems to love a boy called Naruto. He is cute but I don't think I love him. My eyes are on Sasuke. I did sometimes get bullied though but I don't understand why. Shion is the worst! She loves making Hinata jealous by holding Naruto's hand but he'd always swat her hand away. I am going to miss my best friends. They'll be leaving too but they are leaving tomorrow. I have collected posting stamps for 3 years and I know I have tons! I've never used them though. I'm saving them for some time in the future. I want to write some letters to my dear friends but I don't think I'll be getting their address. If I do I'll write as much as possible in my free time. I get out of my room and I walk down the main stairs to have breakfast. The food they have in the hospital is disgusting and dry but we all eat it because we are starving. Breakfast is okay, we usually have porridge with really dry mango on top. For drink we just get a small amount of orange juice which is very sour. Lunch is very disgusting. We usually have the driest sushi and some dried fish on top and we have bitter mushroom soup which every body hates. For dinner we have dried peas with a small amount of Ramen. Sometimes on a Friday we get a small slice of stiff chicken but that mostly happens on Christmas. When I had my breakfast I went to look for Ino, Temari, Hinata and Tenten. I spotted them washing their dishes with the cook._

_"Your leaving today aren't you?" Ino said sadly._

_"Yes I am and it's the last time I will be seeing you guys…" I said._

_"I will miss you Sakura. I wish I could hug you but my hands are covered with soap!" Ten Ten said. _

_"I will miss you too! I really wish you could stay. Maybe you can write to us. I will tell about Naruto if you do!" Hinata said. _

_"I wish I could but I don't have your address." I said_

_"I will always remember you Sakura, you've been a very good friend to us. Remember when Kakashi was sick and he was about to die and you healed him!" Temari said._

_"Yes we will always think of you!" Ino said almost crying._

_"Me too!" I said with tear full eyes._

_Out of all the girls I think I like Ino the most._

_"Girls, girls, girls, no time for chit chat! I expect you'll be leaving today Sakura. Look at the example your setting! Please can you leave. I expect the boss will be waiting for you near the door. " the cook said._

_As I reached the door I saw the boss who was standing proudly next to the door. _

_"Now listen Sakura, you'll be leaving today with your future career which you have worked hard for all your life. You cannot cause any trouble there! Do you hear me! If I hear from you that you have been cheeky and done something wrong then you will be very sorry. I will make you regret what you have done!" the boss said giving me her evil eye. _

_'And if you dare lay a finger on me, I swear I will get your glasses and shove it up your butt hole!' I said in my mind but instead I said._

_"Yes Karin…I mean boss. I won't cause any problems." In my most polite voice. _

_"Kakashi will be taking you to their house. It's a very grand place I assume." The boss said._

_Without saying goodbye I hopped into the carriage and placed my suitcase next to me. 'Hello new life' I said in my mind. When we got started on the train journey I thought about my life. I haven't met my mum and I wouldn't want to. What kind of mother would leave her child in a cold stable and run of! I think she had a reason. I was in the newspapers and everyone was talking about me. I don't know who found me, maybe it was a farmer. I don't like thinking back to the past. So instead I thought about the future. I really wanted to be a famous nurse and heal people and find a cure for any sort of disease. In the hospital they only taught us how to do house work such as cooking or toilet cleaning. I was very good and bright at the subject but if I went to school know I know everyone would laugh at my stupidity. I don't think I have any brothers or sisters. Maybe I do, they might be very close by and I might even have met them. I didn't know who they were or how they looked like. I might have even met my mum but I know that's a very small chance. I was very tired and I didn't sleep last night. My pink tits keep getting tangled so I let it out for the first time._

_I woke up and yawned. I didn't know how long I have been sleeping but it must have been a very long time. 3 minutes later we arrived and tided my hair and smoothed down my apron. I carried my suitcase and stepped out the carriage. Kakashi winked at me. He carried on reading a rude book then left. I took a deep breath and knocked. _


	2. Chapter 2

_(Hey guys! This is the second chapter! I just want to thank you guys for reading chapter one. And I especially want to say thank you to angel178, blackpop56, willowangel, ishipanyonexHinata and xx-kitty-ino-xx)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own some of the OC's. You may notice some of the characters are not in Naruto. They're my own characters :)Some of the Naruto characters are OOC. Enjoy!_

_Chapter 2- Welcome!_

_A few seconds later a very fat women opened the door. _

_"You must be the new maid." The fat obese ugly women said. _

_"Yes I am." I answered._

_"What's your name?" she asked._

_"Sakura Haruno." I said politely.:_

_"Come in but remember to take your shoes off at the door." She said._

_I took my shoes off and stepped inside. It was the biggest house I have ever seen! It has a huge living room and 3 staircases. The kitchen was downstairs and it was even bigger than the living room! My room was a small room in the kitchen. It was hot but it was not dusty which was good. The room had a wardrobe and a dressing table. The only thing which was in the room was a tiny clock. I quickly put my suitecase under my bed and went out to the kitchen._

_"Now, my name is Natsumi Tashnini I'm the cook. Just call me mrs. You're going to be the cleaner of the house. I hope that you won't cause any trouble missy. I cleaned the house already before you came and you are going to help me cook. I have to prepare a big meal because some guests are coming." Mrs said. _

_"Yes, when are the guests arriving Mrs. ?" I asked_

_"At dinner time." She answered._

_"What are we cooking Mrs?" I asked again._

_"Questions, questions, questions, we're cooking _

_ 2 big pieces of duck some roast potatoes, Ramen, Sushi, Peas, Salad, Pork, Egg noodles and for pudding rice crackers with dumpling syrup." She said._

_"Okay. This house is very big. We are still in Japan, right?" I said_

_"Of course silly child! Next year we're moving to Korea. Let me tell you more about your timetable Sakura, you will wake up every day at 6:00 am and go to bed at 10:30. You will be working all day with no breaks but if your good you will get Saturday mornings off. You have a lot of work to do Sakura. You need to toughen up." _

_ That's the exact thing the troll karin said to me. I started off making the salad which was easy. I cut all the vegetables and put them in a glass bowl. Then I squeezed lemon on top and added a bit of olive oil. Then I got on to the potatoes. The boss gave me sea weed to cut and put in the oven. I did that then Mrs got started on the Ramen. I baked some bread then took it out of the oven to cool down. A women then came in and took a red apple. _

_"Is she helping you well Mrs." the women said. _

_The woman was very pretty. She had long straight blond hair and her eyes were bright green. She wore a long red dress and a bonnet. She looked quite young to have 3 children. She also looked like one of them disrespectful women who spend their time in music halls and pubs. _

_"Well she seems to be doing good so far. She helped me and the bread smells lovely .Oh yes I almost forgot. Sakura meet Mrs. Yamanaka. She is the women of the house and the mother of the children." Mrs said. _

_"Good Good…have you ever done nursing Sakura?" Mrs. Yamanaka said whilst doing a strange pose._

_"Well I'm not sure but I did help feed the babes when they came in the hospital." I said politely. _

_"We'll just have to test you then. Guem Jan Di show Sakura around the house and show her all the rooms that she will be cleaning. No touching anything missy and certainly no stealing or I'll slap you hard and get you get off the house in a matter of seconds. After wards take her to Kiko's room and we'll see if she's any good at nursing." Mrs. Yamanaka said._

_"Okay mistress. I will certainly not steal. I have  
never stolen anything in my life." I said. _

_It wasn't entirely true. I had sometimes steal some food from the kitchen when the cook was sleeping and take it back to my room to eat. I stole tangerines and slices of bacon. The bacon would usually be cold and raw but I would be so hungry I'd shove it all up my mouth. The tangerines were nice and sour and I'd eat them for pudding. Sometimes I ended up going to the toilet in the middle of the night being sick because of the bacon. First Mrs showed me all the rooms. It was a much bigger than I thought it would be. There were 16 bed rooms (I counted) and I was going to have to clean 8 of them every morning including the guest rooms. I was going to clean the children's rooms and 5 guest rooms._

_"Do guests come here a lot Mrs?" I asked. _

_"Oh yes. Mr. Yamanaka seems to know a lot of people." She said proudly._

_"What does Mr. Yamanaka work as?" I asked again._

_At first she frowned then she said_

_"Why? I hope your not nosey. He works as a business man and he's very wealthy as you can see." She said._

_"Oh no, I'm not nosey I was just asking. Err...Mrs, where is Mr then? Does he work somewhere else?" I asked._

_Mrs looked like she was going to cry and sniffed once or twice._

_"He passed away a couple of years ago. I still am preferred to be called 'Mrs' though" She replied. _

_"Oh Mrs I'm so sorry. Do you have any children?" I said._

_"No, he died before I can even think of having children. I do want children though." She said sadly._

_My legs were really starting to ache. This house was so huge! When I had seen every room in the house (including the 2 libraries and the 5 bathrooms and the 6 study rooms) we went to Kiko's room. Kiko's room was very pretty. It was light pink and there were butterflies hanging from the ceiling. I looked in the baby cot and I saw the cutest baby I had ever seen. She had the biggest bright blue eyes and very short blond hair. She was newborn and she was screaming her head off. _

_"Do you want me to help you with her Mrs. Yamanaka?" I asked._

_"Well I need to see you obviously so I can trust you. Remember any spot of trouble then you will be thrown out of the house." She said brushing her hair with her fingers in the mirror. _

_"Can I hold her?" I asked. _

_I seem to be asking a lot of questions. _

_"Yes of course then how am I suppose to see how good you are at nursing?" she explained with a little sigh. _

_I carefully picked her up from her cot and help her carefully. I was terrified of dropping her._

_"I think her tummy is a bit sore Mrs. Yamanaka." I said._

_ I massaged her tummy and shook her very gently. She stopped crying and then looked at me. Her eyes were staring deep into me as if she wanted to read my mind._

_"There, look she quieted instantly! You're like a professional!" Mrs said laughing. _

_"Yes she does seem to know what she's doing. Okay I've made my decision when you finish cleaning the rooms and cooking you're going to come and help me with baby Kikok. Okay?" she said looking at me._

_"Yes Mrs. Yamanaka." I said with a curtsy._

_I think I'm going to enjoy looking after baby Kiko..._

_Wow, that's another chapter complete in a day! Took a lot of effort guys! Please review and follow and I will be up dating ASAP (maybe tommoz) _


End file.
